


Free To Be You And Me

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x04 The End, Destiel - Freeform, End Verse, End verse Castiel, End verse Dean, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor comes to Cas' cabin in the dark of night. Cas wouldn't dream of turning him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free To Be You And Me

Night had fallen and finally, the camp was mostly quiet. Generally at night there were only those assigned to keep watch of the perimeter that remained awake.

Cas was in his cabin and the lights were off, yet he wasn't asleep. He shifted under his blankets, feeling the cloth slide against his bare skin. He waited. 

Tonight, he'd foregone the usual drug cocktail of choice as well as the company of others that he could have had. Tonight, he'd chosen to be sober and alone. Rare for him, certainly, but the reason why was too important. 

The quiet rattling of the beads hanging from his doorway had Cas’ gaze straying to the shadow that had entered his cabin. Only one person came to him like that and Cas had never once denied him. Nor would he ever. 

No words were spoken as he listened to the sound of clothes being shed and laid aside. Then the mattress dipped with the newcomer’s weight and Cas was already opening his arms to the warm body that pressed to his own. Welcoming. Always welcoming. 

The mouth that found his was hot, demanding as their lips pressed together. Cas gave into the silent demand, moaning as he parted his lips to allow the kiss to be deepened. 

He felt the other man’s body shifting to move on top of him and parted his legs to accommodate, his hands eagerly running over warm, smooth skin as he groaned into the kiss. 

Fingers reached down and teased at his hole, a gasp given as the kiss broke when the realization came that Cas was already opened up and slick with lube. 

“You knew…” a rough voice breathed against his lips and Cas gave a rare smile into the dark.

“I knew,” he whispered and sought another kiss, nipping at a plump bottom lip and earning a groan from the man above him.

He felt the head of a cock nudging at his opening and willed his body to relax as it pressed into him, a soft sigh escaping as he was slowly stretched. All the drugs and booze in the world couldn't make him feel like that. Like he had his wings again and could soar.

Cas moaned when he felt himself being entered completely, balls brushing against his ass. He was already breathless with want and clenched his muscles around the cock inside of him. He was more than ready. 

Then he clung to his lover in the dark, crying out as a deep and fast pace was set. Just the way they both liked it. He relished it. 

His short nails dragged down the smooth skin of a back, likely leaving red lines in their wake that would linger for a while, but Cas didn't care. Let there be a mark, however brief, that showed for an equally brief time that this man was his. 

His prostate was found repeatedly and left him nearly incoherent as he writhed and moaned on his bed, the sounds of their pleasure filling his cabin. Not a new thing, given Cas’ fondness for sex and orgies, but this was so much better to him.

Here, he wasn't just the camp stoner and a fallen angel. Here, in this man’s arms, he could once again be Castiel. Reclaim even the smallest shadow of who he used to be. It had to be enough. 

He felt his release nearing and hated how fast it happened. But when it came to this man, Cas was always a needy wreck who lacked stamina. It was just too fucking good. 

The sounds he made must have given him away because he felt a hand curl around the shaft of his cock and start stroking. That was all it took.

“Dean!” he cried, arching as he spilled his come onto his stomach, muscles clenched tightly around the cock that continued to thrust inside of him.

It only took perhaps a half dozen more thrusts before Dean groaned and came inside of Cas, a shudder running down his spine as he did so. Then he slumped atop the fallen angel as he tried to regain his breath.

Cas’ arms went around him immediately, brushing a soft kiss to his hair and savoring the feel of having Dean close. He knew it wouldn't last. 

“How did you know I was coming tonight?” Dean asked, voice low and rough near Cas’ ear. He shivered slightly. 

“I thought you came here specifically for that reason,” Cas countered. It was an evasion, but he knew Dean would want it. The out that it gave him. He was right. 

He heard a snort then Dean was moving, getting up and retrieving his clothes. Cas watched his shadow moving in the dark and felt empty already. 

“Good night, Leader,” he said as Dean was leaving. That stopped him in the doorway and he glanced back over his shoulder briefly, but then left without a word. He was only ever Dean when Cas was able to be with him like that. For all other times, he was “Leader” or “our fearless leader.”

Cas sighed to himself, watching the strings of beads until they settled. Then he shifted onto his side, feeling Dean’s come cooling on his thighs and not bothering to clean it up.

How had he known? Simple. Every time Dean lost someone on a trip outside of the camp or heard news of Lucifer or saw his once beloved car rotting away, he came to Cas. And every time, Cas accepted him. Because Cas would always be there for Dean.

Until the end.


End file.
